Bleach Stealth Queen Sibling and Zanpakuto Revival Part 1
by Shihoin.Yoru
Summary: Part 1 of Yoru's part in the Bleach story! Enjoy and please feel free to comment.


"Yoru?! Please! You can't die on me!" she yelled as he wheezed. He looked up at her with the same golden eyes- filled with regret. She started to cry, her purple hair blowing in the breeze. She widened her eyes in fear as he reached up and brushed the tears from her eyes. "Please, Yoruichi. Don't cry. I couldn't think of passing on with regret that I have to leave you like this." he told her," Goodbye, Yoruichi. May we see each other someday." Then he drew his last breathe and his hand dropped to the ground.

Yoruichi woke up with a jolt. "A dream...All the same as when it had happened." she whispered, looking out her open window to the night sky above," Yoru...Where are you?"

The boy stumbled onto the ground of the Soul Society, his dark purple hair being whipped around in the wind, his golden eyes filled with hope. "I finally reached the Soul Society... Yoruichi. I finally passed on." he whispered with relief. He knocked loudly on the door of the Gotei 13 district, before collapsing on the ground, the last thing he heard was a woman's voice, gasping at his body.

A few months later...

Rangiku walked into the Academy to a surprised class of students. She looks over to see the person she came for. "Yoru Shihoin?" she asked, making him look up in shock. She motioned for him to join her outside and he reluctantly followed. "Yes, Rangiku? What is it?" he asked, confused. She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "You are an amazing kid. This is a once in a lifetime chance and the Captains are surprised at how far you have come since we found you. You are to graduate tonight on Sokyoku Hill. It is great honor." she told him, before letting him back into class.

That night...

He pulled on his new Shihakushō, which was decorated with his specific design: one side- a mighty dragon made of fire, the other- a mysterious cat made of water. He looked at himself with pride. "If only you could see me now, sister." he whispered. He put his zanpakuto in front of him and sat down to perform Jinzen. To his surprise, the Jinzen ceremony actually started to work, sending him to his inner world. He looked around with confusion. "Where am I?" he asked himself. Their was a deep voice from behind him. "This is your inner world, young one." it said. He turned to see a warrior standing behind him, along with a dragon made of electricity. "I am Senbonzakura, the zanpakuto of Captain Kuchiki of Squad 6 and this is Haineko, Lieutenant Matsumoto of Squad 10's zanpakuto. This is your zanpakuto." he introduced. The dragon locked gazes with him and spoke. "You are now worthy of my name. I am Kaminari Ryu. The Lightning Dragon and rival of Hyorinmaru." it introduced. Haineko looked Yoru over with interest. "You're cute! I like you!" she purred. She got smacked in the back of the head by Kaminari, shocking her. "Owww. That hurt! Kaminari, you always ruin my fun." she complained. Pain surged through Yoru's head, as if he were struck by lightning. He fell to his knees, clutching his head. "Ow. What the hell was that?" he asked. They looked at him with shock. "What's wrong?" Kaminari asked. He shook his head and stood up. "It felt like a lightning struck the back of my head." he explained, scratching his head. Haineko widened her eyes with amazement. "That's so weird. I got shocked, too." she said, looking at Kaminari with anger. Kaminari looked at her with seriousness in his gaze. "Leave us, you have no purpose here anymore." he informed. She huffed and walked away. She turned and winked at Yoru, before disappearing. "Now, Yoru. There is something you must know about me. I have an ability that is more difficult to master than other zanpakuto. I am able to mimic other zanpakuto's abilities while in battle, besides my natural ability." he told him, making him gasp. "Incredible!" Yoru, said. Yoru suddenly remembered where he was. "I must leave, my ceremony is going to be postponed if I don't leave." he informed. The dragon came down to his level and looked at him dead in the eyes. "I know, but if you ever need to awaken me, say these words: Dragon of the Lightning Plains, Kaminari." he told him. Yoru bowed and closed his eyes. He woke up to see that he was back in the room he was in. He stared in shock as his zanpakuto changed shape. It became a black blade with a dark red hilt and guard, along with the symbol of a white lightning bolt going from the guard to the tip of the blade. A dark red and white light flashed from the guard, illuminating the blade. He sheathed it and it immediately died. "Wow..." he whispered. He walked out of his room to see Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto, some of his closest friends, standing against the wall. They looked in amazement at the way he looked. "That's a good look for you, Yoru. Woah, is that a new zanpakuto?" the Lieutenant said, looking at the newly designed scabbard. "No, it's the same blade - just transformed." he replied. Toshiro looked at him with surprise. "It told you it's name, didn't it?" he asked, his eyes widened. Yoru nodded, making Rangiku gasp. She looked at her Captain with shock. "But only highly trained Soul Reapers learn the name of their zanpakuto. How is this possible?" she asked. Toshiro nodded with a smile. "You forget, Hyronimaru told me it's name just when I graduated. I guess that's the same with him." he reminded her. She nodded and looked at Yoru with a smile. "Why don't you show the Head Captain, your zanpakuto at your ceremony?" she asked. He widened his eyes with surprise. "Am I aloud, Captain Hitsugaya?" he asked. Toshiro nodded his head before looking at him with irritation. "Yes, I'm sure Yamamoto will be pleased. And it's Toshiro."

"Yoru, you have officially graduated from the Soul Reaper Academy and are now a full fledged Soul Reaper." Head Captain announced at the ceremony. He motioned and a woman with black hair and wearing a captain's uniform walked up. "You will be with Captain Sui-Feng and Squad 2. She is to instruct you on everything she knows, including stealth force." he said. Yoru looked at his captain with pride in his eyes, as well as excitement. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain." he commented. She nodded and stood back as the Head Captain stood up. "Yoru, I see you have a transformed zanpakuto. Is that because you have heard it's name?" Yamamoto asked. Yoru nodded with affirmation. Yamamoto stroked his beard for a moment before saying, "Well, why don't you show us your zanpakuto?" he asked. Yoru bowed as he stood in front of the Captains and Lieutenants. He saw Lieutenant Renji and Lieutenant Kuchiki watching him with interest. He grasped the hilt and unsheathed the blade, it immediately glowed in his hand. "Let's show them your true form, my friend." he thought, to be responded by, "Yes." He held his sword in both hands, dark red and white Reiatsu flowing around him like a air current. " Dragon of the Lightning Plains: Kaminari!" he yelled, a flash of light surrounding him. The Lieutenants gasped as they heard the roar of a dragon coming from the light. The light suddenly vanished to show a shocking result. A dragon head rested on Yoru's head as it's long body was coiled around him and two wings appeared out of Yoru's back. His zanpakuto had changed. The hilt had a dragon head at the end, the guard was the shape of two dragon wings, protruding out from the blade, in which had become a white color and was longer and was emitting small bolts of electricity. Rangiku looked at Toshiro with shock. He was surprised to see his form. "Wait one moment. This looks similar to my zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru's form." he commented. Suddenly, there was an alarm and a few Soul Reapers ran up to them. "Head Captain! Someone stole all of our zanpakuto!" he informed, making Captain Unohana gasp. "All of them?" she asked. He nodded, glumly. Sui-Feng looked at the them with concern. "Did anyone see the thief?" she asked. They shook their heads. "It happened too fast. We couldn't see them." one informed. Suddenly, Yoru spoke up. "I see her, she's fast alright. I'll give chase." he explained, before disappearing. "Fool. It was probably Yoruichi." she said, shaking her head, then going after him. "How did he see her?" Yachiru asked, poking Kenpachi. He shook his head. "I don't know... he must have very strong spiritual energy to detect her from a far distance." he commented.

"I see her, she's fast alright. I'll give chase." he explained before flash stepping over to the building behind the thief. "Just where do you think you're going?" he asked her, stopping her dead in her tracks. She turned to look back up at him, then flash stepped. He saw her coming and kicked her while she was in mid-flash step. She dodged and attacked. He blocked the attack and countered, only to be blocked. It was an even match as they blocked each others attack, as if they knew where they each were going to attack. Suddenly, Yoru dodged one of her attacks and saw a glimpse of an opening and took it. He cartwheeled and kicked her in the gut, sending her flying. Her mask came off, and in the moonlight he saw her face. He stepped back in shock. "No way." he said. Her shadow blocked the moonlight from showing her his face. He was too in shock to move. She flash stepped away, leaving the stunned Yoru behind. "Yoruichi..." he whispered. He blinked and turned to see his Captain standing behind him. "Captain...who was that?" he asked. She looked at him with pride in her eyes. "That was the Flash Queen, Yoruichi, who betrayed the Soul Society and lives in the world of the living." she explained. His eyes widened with shock and sorrow. "Yoruichi..." he whispered again. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I saw you fighting her. How do I describe it? It was like watching her attack a reflection. I've never seen someone match her, attack for attack. I'm very impressed." she praised. She then noticed the sorrow in his eyes and her eyes became serious. "Yoru? What's wrong?" she asked. He looked at her with his normal joyous face. "She's alive..." he said, before passing out-hitting the ground hard. "Yoru?! Yoru!" she yelled, trying to wake him up.


End file.
